


You're not alone

by BringerOfAshes



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringerOfAshes/pseuds/BringerOfAshes
Summary: There's still light in darkness.Characters are owned by BringerOfAshes and xTheDragonRebornx.





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTheDragonRebornx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xTheDragonRebornx).



> This was rushed and super short, but... I needed to vent. Wolfbringer makes me happy when I feel like shit.

Against the setting sun, a dark indigo shadow flew across the tops of trees. Below him, RainWings from all around were gathering in celebration. A mighty feast was to be held tonight in honor of Queen Glory and Deathbringer's newest dragonets hatching. Personally Wolfsbane thought the notion of having a feast was silly and unimportant... Until Mercy pushed him into asking Miserybringer with him to the festival.

  
"You should take him!" Mercy insisted.

  
Wolfsbane had shifted, casually looking away so he didn't have to meet her eyes. "You know Misery, he doesn't like crowds--"

  
"Oh please. You and I both know he needs to get out more. This will be good for both him AND you. You've both been working hard, you deserve some fun!"

  
"Mercy--"

  
The princess shot him a stern look that pretty much sealed his fate. There was no arguing with her.

  
So now he flew, heading straight to the barracks he shared with the quiet NightWing. Although Wolfsbane would never admit it out loud, he rather enjoyed spending time with Miserybringer.

  
Misery never pressured him to talk when he didn't want it, offered comfort when he needed it, and proved to be a powerful ally in combat.

  
Yet most importantly, he was the dragon that held his heart in his talons.

  
The large hybrid landed onto the platform with a heavy thud, walking forward to allow his head to push through the leaves that hid the inside. "Misery?"

  
Across the room the NightWing sat, wings folded back neatly. Miserybring was facing away from him as he sat at his desk. No doubt he was writing a report for Obsidian to read later. At the call of his name, Misery turned around to look at him. His face seemed to remain emotionless, but Wolfsbane had learned to catch that small ghost of a smirk on the corners of his mouth.

  
"You're early," Misery chided, grabbing a cloth and removing the ink off his talons.

  
"Would you rather I be late?"

  
"That would've been more like you," the NightWing mused. "So yes."

  
Wolfsbane snorted, moving closer to nudge the end of his snout against the other male's cheek.

  
"Let's go, Misery. If we don't get there before the sun goes down, Mercy will have our tails."

  
"Let me wash up. Then we'll leave."

  
Miserybringer rose to his feet, walking over to the water basin in the room; washing any remaining ink off his dark glossy scales.

  
The hybrid watched him, violet eyes trailing over his frame. Although Misery never thought of himself as handsome... Wolfsbane couldn't help but admiring him. Could he not see how beautiful he was? His wings that held the universe within them, his strange colored eyes that haunted him in his dreams?

  
"Alright, I'm ready." Miserybringer paused, his head tilting slightly as he looked to the larger male. "What? You have that look on your face again."

  
"Hm? Gah, nothing. Let's get going, or else I'll tell Mercy that you--"

  
Wolfsbane was cut off as Misery's tail wacked his flank as he passed, taking a leap off the balcony ahead to take flight.

  
A mischevious grin spread across his face. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.  
  


* * *

"I don't know about this."

  
"Relax. You're fine. There's no such thing as curses, got it? It's all in your head."

  
"That's what you say," Misery spoke softly, a distant look in his eyes.

  
Wolfsbane ignored it as they walked through the crowd. NightWings and RainWings alike mingled with one another, exchanging trinkets and flowers with one another. It was hard to believe that seemingly a lifetime ago, these two tribes once hated each other. Now here they were, several families made and formed. Happy. Peaceful.

  
A life he should have had.

  
"Hey!"

  
Wolfsbane was pulled from his dark thoughts as Mercy came bounding up to them.

  
"Hello, Mercy," Misery greeted, giving a small smile. "Sorry if we're late. I had a bit of an incident back at the barracks."

  
"Of course you did." Mercy hums, pulling the satchel that had been hanging on her neck off. "I have a gift for the both of you!"

  
"You didn't have to do that, Mercy," Wolfsbane begins but it's too late.

  
Out she pulls out bracelets woven from leather. Both are different in their own way, yet still beautiful. The one for Misery has small beads of purple charoites, while his own contains amethyst. The RainWing princess lifts her arm, displaying her own bracelet with emeralds.

  
"I made them for all of us. We're a team, so..."

  
"I love it," Wolfsbane offers, giving her a playful nudge with his wing. Mercy beams up at him.

  
"I do too. Thank you, Mercy."

  
"Anything for my favorite boys!" With that, she throws her wings around the both of them; drawing them into a hug.

  
"Shocking that you'd make US something. This party is being held for your family, if you'd remember," Wolfsbane muses. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

  
"Oooh, I hope I get sisters!" Mercy practically squeals. "I've always wanted siblings!"

  
"Isn't that more competition for the throne...?" Misery asked, a smile threatening to form across his face.

  
"Who cares? I don't really want to rule anyway. Too much responsibility if you ask me."

  
"If you say so. I say you're just making excuses so you can spend time with Opuntia--"

  
Talons wrapped themselves around Wolfsbane's snout, a wide-eyed Mercy suddenly very close. "Don't say that so loud!" she hisses under her breath. "What if she's close?"

  
Mercy releases him and Wolfsbane wrinkles his snout. He chuckles. "What? Does the princess have a crush?"

  
Maybe it was just the dying light, but Wolfsbane could swear he saw the tip of her ears turn pink.

  
"Shut up!"

  
"Don't torment her so, Bane," Misery says with a light-hearted chuckle.

  
"She deserves a good teasing."

  
"Wolfsbane!" Mercy whines, fiddling with her talons.

  
Misery suddenly tenses at his side, and Wolfsbane glances down at him. His dark eyes are wide and alert, body tensed as if he's ready to spring at any second.

  
"Misery?" Mercy asks.

  
"No, no, no," Miserybringer whispers in a voice filled with terror. "Not now."

  
There's a terrible crack from above, several dragons screaming and roaring in fright. Before Wolfsbane can even process what's going on, Miserybringer is already darting away into the crowd. There's a thunder of wingbeats as dragons take flight, scattering in all directions as there is another crack.

  
Above them, one of the trees holding up one of the pavilions had cracked. The structure groaned as it slowly began to fall.

  
"MOVE!" Wolfsbane roared, grabbing Mercy and pulling her away to safety.

  
Why? Why had Miserybringer bolted?

  
The tree came crashing down, the treehouse that had been built ontop of it crushed.

  
Screams died down. Instead, voices and shouts of concern rose to fill the air.

  
"What happened?"

  
"It just snapped! Out of nowhere!"

  
"Was there anyone inside?"

  
Mercy pulled away from Wolfsbane, moving quickly through the crowd. Wolfsbane followed close behind.

  
A few dragons moved away from the scene, a few limping injuries, but not seriously harmed.

  
"Misery!" Wolfsbane shouted. "Miserybringer!"

  
"Over there!"

  
There, on the ground; lay Misery.

  
Images of Deepsea, laying motionless and cold on the ground swarmed into mind.

  
_**NO NO NO NO NO NO.** _

  
Miserybringer shifted, and that lump that had been forming in the back of Wolfsbanes throat grew smaller.

  
Slowly, Misery rolled onto his stomach; forcing himself to get up. In front of him, a small dragonet was curled up in a ball.

  
"Nightweaver!" A female NightWing cried, rushing forward. She pulled the small dragonet into her arms, cradling him as the small one squeaked. Miserybringer had an expression of both relief and fear on his face.

  
After realizing her dragonet was fine, she glared down at Misery; teeth bared in rage. "You!" she spat.

  
"You did this!"

  
Misery almost visible seemed to shrink before her, hunching down and backing away. "I-- I--"

  
"Leave! Why must you always put the rest of us in danger?!"

  
"I didn't mean it," Misery choked out.

  
Wolfsbane could feel rage boiling hot in his blood as he marched forward, putting himself between Misery and the NightWing. "He just saved your child's life," he snapped.

  
"He wouldn't have needed to be saved if HE hadn't shown up!"

  
"It was a freak accident, he had nothing to do with it."

  
"Then you obviously haven't been around him long enough, have you?"

  
Before he could respond, there was a rustle of leaves behind him. His head shot around to find Miserybringer gone. Violet eyes shot to the trees, watching familiar dark scales disappear into the growing darkness.

  
"Good riddance," the female sneered, turning away; dragonet still trembling.

  
"Misery! Misery, come back!"

  
"Go after him."

  
Looking back, Mercy walked up to him. "He'll listen to you. Better than me. I'll look after things here, okay?"

  
"Mercy..."

  
"Just go!"

  
With that, Wolfsbane took off into the night.

* * *

 

Misery always was great at hiding. Wolfsbane had been flying for what seemed like hours, crying out for the NightWing against the wind. His only response had been the sounds of the rainforest at night.

  
It wasn't his fault. It just wasn't.

  
Of course Wolfsbane had heard tales of the cursed NightWing. The shadow that brings bad luck. The downfall of Battlemaster.

  
But they were just stories! No dragon was cursed. It was just unheard of.

  
Yet what happened couldn't have been just a coincidence...

  
His thoughts were halted when he spotted him. There, in a clearing beside a watering hole, sat his Misery.

  
"Misery!" Wolfsbane cried, gliding down to join him.

  
Misery looked up at him, his face broken and covered in tears. He backed away at Wolfsbane's landing, yet the large hybrid continue forward. "Misery, wait--"

  
"Stay back," Miserybringer sobbed. "You'll get hurt-- I'll-- I'll--"

  
"Hey, hey, shhh," Wolfsbane cooed as he gently grasped Misery's talons in his own. Slowly, he pulled the trembling NightWing against him; wings wrapping around him like a warm blanket. "It's okay. You're okay."

  
"My fault, my fault," Misery cried, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

  
"Nothing is your fault, sweetheart," Wolfsbane said firmly.

  
"T-the curse, it broke the--"

  
"No, it didn't. What did I say? There's no such thing as curses. Stop worrying about it."

  
Miserybringer pulled away enough to look up at him, those eyes that Wolfsbane loved so much filled with pain. "How? How can you say that? How can you stand to even be around me?"

  
"Because I love you, damnit," Wolfsbane sighed out in a frustrated voice, staring the smaller male down. "Misery, you are one of the greatest things to ever come into my life. I value you, and I wish more than anything I could take away the pain you're feeling right now."

  
Gently, he brought a talon up and brushed on of Miserybringer's tears away.

  
"I wish I could fly you away from this world and we can live happily ever after somewhere calm, quiet, and peaceful. Where we can laugh every day and smile like there was never any evil haunting you like this."

  
Misery's crying had stopped. Instead, he looked up at Wolfsbane with that strange expression he always gave whenever he was thinking.

  
"I wish I could wipe away all your sorrows... But I can offer you my love, if you'd have it. You are my best friend, Misery. My world."

  
Wolfsbane lowered his head down to press it gently against Misery's, eyes bright as starlight.

  
"I don't know how you deal with me. I don't deserve you," Misery breathed.

  
"If I can have you at your happiest and purest, then why do I not deserve you at your lowest? I want you in my life for all of who you are, not just a portion. Because I love all of you for all that you are."

  
The tears returned to Miserybringer's eyes, yet this time Misery smiled.

  
"I will always be here for you," Wolfsbane assured. "Always. You're not alone." 

"I love you, Wolfsbane."

"I love you too, Misery."  
  
  
  



End file.
